three years
by chocoleitz
Summary: this is a keikoxyusuke fanfic. this is my first fanfic on yuyuhakusho. hope you enjoy. i had just completed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I Come**

It was three years since Yusuke came from the world of his father. After being defeated, he went back to the world of the mortals to see his friends again especially Keiko.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I don't want to tell this to Keiko. I don't want her to feel sad. It's better that you guys don't tell it to her." Yusuke said to Kuwabara and Botan._

"_But, Keiko will look for you? She will miss you!" Kuwabara said._

"_I don't her to worry and please tell her to finish her studies. I'll be back after 3 years, that won't be too long." Yusuke replied._

_Yusuke went to his "fetchers" who will lead him to the place of his father, the spiritual world. The barrier was already opened and Yusuke was about to enter when a girl shouted. Yusuke looked because the voice was familiar._

"_You jerk! Who said that three years would be short? And where are you going? Why would I wait that long!" Keiko said and burst in tears. _

_Yusuke looked at her sadly and gave a forced smile. He knew that were dangers in his father's world. What if he dies in the battle there? What if his father asks him to stay there? There are a lot of questions in his mind so he just have to do one thing, leave the queen of his life or be with her without even meeting his father. _

_Yusuke went back to Keiko and hugged her. Keiko hugged back and Yusuke said, "Take care of yourself. Thanks for everything." _

He's so excited to see Keiko again. What does she look like? Is she still the girl who give jaw-breaking slaps? Where does she study? What course did she take? He was so excited that he rushed to go to Yintei University, his new school.

When he got there, he saw Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara talking to each other in the corridors.

"Hey guys! Did you see Keiko? What does she look like? Oh, Hiei, good thing you followed Koenma's advice about going to a university.

Hiei just looked at him, "How about following Koenma's advice about Keiko?" he replied and stared at the group of people around a young lady. Yusuke was about to say something when he also looked at the young lady. It was his queen, it was, Keiko.

He rushed to her and wants to save her from the people who keep on following her and touching her. "Get away from Keiko!" he shouted.

Everyone looked and a guy spoke, "He's Yusuke Urameshi. He's good in fighting when they were still in highschool. Anyway, why should we care about a guy who left Keiko for 3 years? Come on Keiko, let's go to our next class."

Yusuke was so furious with what the guy said. He was said to punch him when Keiko slapped him. Everyone was shocked except Yusuke. For him, it feels good to be slapped again, as long as it's Keiko, even if it really hurts.

"You can go by yourself Shoji, Yusuke is a new student here so I need to guide him." Keiko said and pulled Yusuke away from the crowd. Yusuke gave I-won-and-you're-a-loser look to Shoji.

"Don't feel good about that Yusuke! She's just guiding you because she's the student council president of this school!" Shoji blurted.

Yusuke and Keiko went in the rooftop and Keiko let go of Yusuke's hand.

"Why are you here? I thought you're going to enter another university." Keiko said cold-heartedly.

"Three years is over. About the university, Koenma said that I must go here." He said.

She was glad that he was here, but it's not the answer that she had expected from him. She brought out a book and gave it to Yusuke, "This is our handbook. It will guide you to the other parts of the university."

She was about to leave him when he blocked her way.

"Using your spirit detective skills again? O come on Yusuke, can't you just be normal when you're here in school?" Keiko said, insulting him.

He threw the book and asked her, "I don't need that stupid handbook, I'll just get lost. Why don't you guide me?"

"I don't want to waste my time." Keiko said and started walking.

"Hey, guiding me is not wasting your time! It's supposed to be your duty!" he shouted.

"According to the school rules, the President isn't obliged to guide transferees or freshmen, but they can ask the president." Keiko said as she picked the book.

"When did you become so bookish? Did college-life mold you in that way, Keiko? From being a kind and sweet girl you turn into a cold-hearted lady?" he asked.

"How about you, did Koenma and the spirits mold you in that way? Being so selfish and arrogant than before? How I wish I could sue those people." Keiko said calmly.

"If not for me, all of us will be killed by those monsters! You should be grateful for that!" Yusuke said.

"I did. I was. But you refused to experience my gratefulness to you." Keiko said and went downstairs.

Yusuke was confused. What does she mean? He thought of the words she said. She changed a lot. Her smile on her face was gone. She already erased him in her life. He felt he was incomplete. He had no biological family anymore, but he had friends. But of all the friends that he had, he never wants to lose Keiko.

Keiko went to the ladies' bathroom and sobbed. She thought of all the things that she said and did. She wanted to tell Yusuke that she missed him so much. She wanted to tell him that she had achieved a lot of things. She wanted to tell him her aspirations and dreams in the near future. She wanted to tell him that she still loves him. But she can't, she can't.

She promised to herself after Yusuke had left her, not to love Yusuke anymore for she will just be hurt. She needs to face the world without Yusuke, and who knows what does three years have in store for her? Now that three years had passed, she thought that she was ready to face Yusuke. She thought that she was able to move on, but she wasn't. But, this is a good start, she thought.

Keiko was putting some make-up on her face to hide her agony when Botan arrived. Keiko tried to go out of the bathroom as fast as she can but Botan was faster than her.

"Keiko! How are you? Did Yusuke did what Koenma asked him to do?" Botan asked.

So, he was here for another mission. I thought he'd be staying here for good, Keiko thought. "I don't know, I haven't asked him about that and I'm so busy to talk to him." Keiko said and went out of the bathroom.

"What happened to that girl?" Botan said as she went out of the window.

If you have time, please submit reviews!!! I need to have 200 reviews please!! Thank you! Mwah! Hope you enjoy! You can also suggest if you want!

Chocoleitz


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold as Ice**

"Good morning, Keiko!" Kuwabara said and gave a smile to her.

Keiko just looked at him blankly and went to her seat. Yusuke sat next to her and she just got her calculus book.

"Good morning Keiko!" Yusuke said, trying to forget what happened yesterday.

Keiko just turned another page of her book, as if Yusuke wasn't existing.

Yusuke was pissed with the way she acted. But, he remembered what she said to him, "O come on Yusuke, can't you just be normal when you're here in school?". He just sulked in his seat and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"This is a bad day for you, isn't it?" Kurama said as he ate his food with Yusuke.

"It was." Yusuke said, he was still thinking of Keiko.

"Don't worry. It will be good, I hope." Kurama said and drank his tea.

"I hope so." Yusuke uttered.

Keiko and Kurama were assigned to report about the kinds of numbers, in their subject, Intermediate Algebra.

They were in the library and both of them we're too busy. Kurama suggested that they go to another library because the books in their library are not sufficient.

Keiko just nodded and they headed to the National Library. On their way, Kurama said what's happening to Yusuke.

"He just feels so bad you know. After being tired of fighting, he needs to go back to school and finish his studies. And now, he comes back, but it seems like everything has changed." Kurama said.

"Of course it was. We are now in college Kurama, why would you and Yusuke expect things to be as is?" Keiko said unsympathetically.

"People are not things." Kurama said and Keiko raised a brow. "Kuwabara and her sister still remained the way they were three years ago. Why Keiko, is three years that much?" he continued.

"What's with the three years? Nothing." She said.

"Really, huh? Let me tell you a story. There was a girl who was pissed off in her school. She goes home and talks to her mom, who was in the kitchen. After hearing her story, her mom asked her to get the following: small carrot, fresh egg, coffee powder, 3 cups and a pitcher of hot water. She asked her daughter to put the ingredients in each cup. After that, the mother asked her to put some boiling water in each of the cup. The mother asked her what happened after she placed the ingredients and poured them with hot water. The daughter said that the carrot, which was hard before, turned soft. The daughter looked at the egg, and saw that it was hard-boiled. The daughter looked at the coffee, and tasted it. The coffee was very luscious." Kurama said.

"Thanks for the story Kurama. Don't worry, I'll add it to my fairy tales collection." Keiko sarcastically said.

"I know that you know the moral of the story Keiko. But, let me tell you what I mean. You are the egg, and those three years is the hot water. You became so hard that Yusuke don't know who you are anymore. Please, just stay as the coffee like you were before. Even if there were hardships and trials, you were able to face them. Like the coffee, you blended with the hot water before. If you did it before, why did you stop doing it? It seems to me you are a weak person because three years made you hard, hard as a rock." Kurama said as he walked inside the library.

"I'm not!" Keiko wanted to shout but she can't. She felt a lump in her throat. She tried to fight back the tears that were about to fall. She can't cry, she can't let that Kurama break her promise to herself. But whatever encouragement she gave to herself, she cried and rushed to the workroom.

"I told you. I was right, Ms. President." Kurama said as she went back in the library.

"Yes you're right. I'm the egg, so what? As if a thing would have power to make me the soft egg I used to be." Keiko said as she started to browse the books.

"There is, but it's not for eggs. It's for **real** persons. The power won't take effect to those people who are pretending. Remember, in our life, change is the only thing that's permanent." Kurama said.

"It's not yet too late to change Keiko. Better change now or you'll end, blaming yourself forever." Kurama continued and left his seat. "I need to see my friends Keiko. Think about what I've said." He said and left her.

Yusuke was in their shop when Keiko arrived.

"Look who's here Keiko! It's Yusuke!" her father exclaimed.

Keiko just sighed and headed for the stairs. Her father shouted at her but she pretended to hear nothing.

"Please forgive Keiko, Yusuke. She's really like that, impolite." Keiko's father said.

"She's impolite, but not cold-hearted. Sad to say that she is now." Yusuke mumbled as he looked at the old man, teary-eyed.

"Don't blame yourself young man. This is our fate. You chose to do something for three years and she chose to be, who she is. Even me and her mom, are unhappy with the way she acts. She forgot how to smile, she lost the meaning of happiness." Keiko's father said and also cried.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her." Yusuke cried. "But if, because of me, she turns as cold as ice, I'll leave and find another school. I don't wasn't to cause misery to others, especially to her." Yusuke said and stood up.

"No , Yusuke. Leaving and letting time heal its wounds won't help. Besides, time really doesn't heal the wounds, some may forget it but what if they remember it again? It will be worse than ever." the old man said.

"Oh father." Yusuke said and hugged Keiko's dad.

Keiko heard their talk. She went to her room and cried. She can't help but to pity Yusuke. But wait, it was all his fault, she thought. He shouldn't have left her. He should have explained the reason why he will left her. He should have told her everything that he wants to say.

"Now that time is running out for us, why will he come back and do the things he should have done now?" she blurted.

"You are too narrow-minded, Keiko." A voice said.

"Who the hell--- Hiei? Why are you here?" She asked.

"To help you and my friend, yes right, my friend Yusuke. I know that I should not tell this but I should. That guy doesn't do well in talking." Hiei said as he was sitting in a branch of the tree.

"During that three years, he went to the spiritual world to see his father. His real father, who is Raizen. He joined in the battle where each one will decide who will be the next king. His father was the king before he died. He didn't want to tell you this before because he doesn't want you to worry. I think he lo---". Hiei was interrupted when Keiko threw a garbage on him.

"That's not true! That's not true!" Keiko screamed.

Hiei left her because he sensed that Yusuke was going upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Face It**

"What happened? Why are you screaming?" Yusuke said, with a worried lake upon his face.

"Get out you, bastard! Get out of my room, of my life!" Keiko screamed.

Yusuke was hurt with the words that she said. She had been hurting him since he saw her. What have he done to deserve this? Is this the reward of saving everyone from danger? Is this the reward of seeing his father for the last time?

"That is too much Keiko. Your words are piercing my heart, my whole being!" he shouted and closed the door. He didn't mind if her father was hearing him. He had to explain everything to Keiko. He needs to know why she hates him so much.

Keiko was afraid of what he said and how he acted. She hugged her knees and sobbed.

"That's what you deserve! You're so selfish! Too self-centered! Do you know how it feels to be alone for three years? Losing your bestfriend when you badly need him? Being teased by everybody because you don't have a boyfriend?" Keiko blurted but realizing the last sentence that she said, she covered her mouth and faced the wall.

"I'm sorry." Yusuke said, as he tries to hug her.

Keiko removed his arm and shouted at him. "After three years you came back and what? You want to start all over again? Yusuke, things have changed. **I have changed.**"

"So did I." he said and held her wrists so tight. He pinned her to the wall. He started to kiss her at her lips. He will make her beg, he will make her admit to him her feelings. He will not go home unless he hears it from her. He will not let go of her again.

"What are you---" Keiko was silenced by his kisses. "Yusuke please.." she mumbled as his kisses trailed her jaw.

"I love you, Keiko." He said as his eyes met hers. His eyes were welling with tears. "I know that I have done a lot of things to you. But let me explain to you, I left you not only because of my mission as a spirit detective but for myself. I know that you have your own family. But me, I didn't live with them. My father was already dying when I saw him and my mother had died since I was born. I want to know more about myself. Who really am I? And now, I'm ready to be with you again and I'll never leave you. As some say, love yourself as you love one another. I love myself and I love you, Keiko. Please forgive me." Yusuke said and tears flowed from his eyes.

"Yusuke, I know those things already. I'm sorry for acting such a brat. Please, leave my room. Father might think we're doing something else." Keiko said, still not looking at him.

"I love you Keiko, more than anyone else." Yusuke said and went downstairs.

"I told you that thing even before Keiko! You shouldn't have dated Shoji before! Now what are you going to do?" her father lashed at her when Yusuke left the house.

"Let me think about it father." Keiko mumbled.

"Keiko, stop seeing Shoji. Anyway he's just a friend of yours, ne?" her mother said as she looked at her stressed daughter.

"I don't know mom." Keiko said and hugged her mother.

"Good morning Keiko! I brought some sushi and I know you love them!" Shoji exclaimed as he sat beside her.

"Could we talk for awhile?" she asked him.

"Sure. Let's go to the garden. Anyway the Health Ethics class will start at 10:15. It's just 9:30." Shoji said as he lead her to the garden.

"Now what?" Shoji asked her.

"I'll stop dating you Shoji." Keiko said, looking at him.

Shoji was surprised. He loved Keiko so much, since the first day of his college life. And now, because of that Urameshi guy, his love will dump him.

"Keiko but you said that when you find the person you love then…" Shoji couldn't continue. Keiko was crying in front of him.

"I know. I told you that I'll have you as a boyfriend if I haven't found the person I love if we reached fourth year college. I'm not telling you this because I already found him but I'm telling you this because I want to be alone for awhile." Keiko said and ran away.

Yusuke heard what Keiko said. He was so happy to hear that Keiko won't date that arrogant guy anymore but he was so furious at the fact that Keiko hasn't found her special someone.

Yusuke went to Shoji and exclaimed, "Even if she still doesn't find her special someone, I'll woo her. I love her---"

He was cut off by Shoji's remark, "You still don't understand do you? She loves someone else, it's not you or me. It's Kurama."

"My friend won't do that! Don't you dare accuse him!" Yusuke blurted.

"Didn't you know that Kurama and Keiko were partners in a certain subject and one day, they went in the National Library. They talked to each other, heart to heart. He even caused Keiko to cry at the library." Shoji explained, a matter-of-factly.

"That's not true. I told her to wake up from her selfishness. Don't believe him Yusuke. I'll tell you what we had talked about." Kurama said as the leaves of his new flower, calachuchi, had covered Shoji's mouth.

"Stop it Kurama. He might join the Association of Deaf and Mute people if you still covered his mouth with leaves." Yusuke grinned.

"You bastards, I'll tell you---" Shoji lost his voice and Kurama warned him.

"Your voice will be gone for a couple of months but don't worry, it'll go back if you stop being dishonest." Kurama said and he and Yusuke left Shoji.

While they we're walking, Kurama told everything to Yusuke especially the carrot story.

"Know what, Hiei also told her to wake up. He told her about what you had gone through. She was screaming last night because Hiei told her that you love her. That's why Hiei was covered with garbage last night because Keiko won't believe what Hiei is saying and that's also the reason why she screamed." Kurama said and started to laugh.

Yusuke smiled. He was surprised that his friends were concerned about his problem and they were really trying so hard to help him.

"Please say to Hiei that I'll make it up to him. I apologize for what Keiko had done to him. Thank you also Kurama, you guys are really great." Yusuke said to him.

"Anytime buddy!" Kurama said as they separated ways.

Keiko was seating in the swing. She looked at the playground. This is where she and Yusuke used to play together when they were still kids. She can't help but too giggle when she remembers the things she and Yusuke had used to do.

"You remember all the fun we used to have." Yusuke said as he sat on the swing next to her.

"Yes." Keiko said and stood up.

"What's the problem Keiko? I told you everything! Why do you still hate me?" Yusuke cried.

"I don't know." Keiko said and walked away.

Yusuke grabbed her wrist and told her, "You are so brilliant Keiko. You are just lying to me. I know that you know why you are acting like this to me."

"You wanna know? Then I'll tell it you! You come back here, professing your love for me. Then what happens next? You're gonna leave me again because the spiritual world needs you! Tell me, how can I love you when I'm not sure that you'll stay with me forever? There's no assurance in our relationship, only hesitations and anxieties!" Keiko said right through his face.

Yusuke hugged her. "I still care for the world. But I'm not a spirit detective anymore. It's because of my bloodline. However, if they need me then I'll help them. If you really care for me, then you will trust me. Trusting each other will remove all the anxieties that we have in our relationship. If you have faith that I will be able to fight them then I'll be back. Keiko, don't worry about those things because I think those things won't happen anymore. Peace and understanding is now ruling the spiritual world. I assure you that. How I wish it could also rule on us." he said.

He looked at her and kissed her passionately. She responded to his kisses. She had dreamt of this for a long time. Their tongues we're playing with each other. He won't let go of her, with his tight grasp.

After two hours of kissing each other in the playground, Yusuke decided to take Keiko to her house.

"I love you Keiko." He said as he bid her goodbye.

"I love you too, Yusuke." She said as she kissed his forehead.

Chocoleitz: Next chapter would be hot and steamy! You can submit your reviews if you want! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Years, Three Cheers to Forever**

"Hey Yusuke! What are we going to do on your birthday? Are we going to your house? Watch movie or play at Timezone?" Kuwabara asked.

"Aren't you going to greet him Happy birthday first?" Hiei asked while looking at the billboard. (A/N: Preview of my next chapter!)

"Well, Happy birthday Yusuke. And enjoy your debut." Kurama said and smiled.

Kuwabara noticed that Kurama smiled differently. "There's something unusual in that smile." Kuwabara thought.

"Thanks guys! I'll treat you one of these days! Don't worry!" Yusuke said as he left his friends.

Keiko was busy thinking on what she will give to Yusuke. She can think of a gift because there are a lot of things bugging her. Her parents had their second honeymoon so they asked Yusuke if Keiko could stay with him for a month. (A/N: Keiko's parents trust Yusuke so much, doesn't they?) Second, she has her on-the-job training which starts at 12 noon and ends at 9 in the evening. She's running out of time so she's already freaking out.

Meanwhile, Yusuke is heading towards Keiko. He's always so happy to see her. It's as if every day will be the last day they will be together, so he must seize the opportunity.

"Hi honey! Shall we go to your workplace now?" Yusuke said as he sat on the sofa.

"Oh sweetie, I just need to get my things upstairs. Wait for me okay?" Keiko said as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'll go home by myself. I don't want you to get tired on your birthday." Keiko said to Yusuke.

"But, Keiko, you might be in danger." Yusuke said, worriedly.

"I'll get a cab. Don't worry, I'll call you when something bad happens to me, okay?" she said, with a smile on her face.

"Okay. But call me before you leave your workplace okay?" he said, to make sure that his girlfriend will get home safe.

"I will. I love you." Keiko said and kissed him at his lips.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed back.

Keiko was so tired. She had been working for 10 hours in the hospital. She really wants to be a doctor but she never thought that it was going to be really tough. It's already 9 p.m. and she almost forgot her weariness when she thought about Yusuke.

"Sweetheart, I'm going home. See you there! Happy Birthday, I love you!" Keiko said on her voice message to Yusuke.

She rode in a cab and almost fell asleep when she thought about her gift to Yusuke.

"Oh shit. Now I don't have a gift to Yusuke. I'll just tell him that I'll give his gift tomorrow. I know he would understand." She mumbled as she went out of the cab.

She opened the door with her key. Yusuke gave her his duplicate key so she can come to his house anytime she wants to. She entered the room and found that the lights were turned off. Just then, a figure approached her and she screamed.

The lights turned on and Yusuke was giggling. "You should have seen your face, honey! It was—" Yusuke can help but to laugh all over again.

"Yeah right. Sweetheart, I'm sorry—" Keiko was about to tell Yusuke about his gift when her stomach growled.

"Guess my girl's hungry. Come on, I prepared our food. I cooked it, I just read your book of Asian dishes and I enjoyed following them. Here, let me tell them to you. This is Agra Dulse Tiem-Shoon Guy Kew, a Chinese dish. This soup is called Sopas A La Conde and our salad is called Jellied Veal Salad. For dessert, I prepared Coffee Pie Supreme ,Papaya-Melon-Calamansi Ade and my specialty." Yusuke told this to Keiko and soon her mouth was watering.

After eating, Keiko remarked Yusuke's superb dishes. Yusuke was flattered and he asked to Keiko to go first to the living room while he prepares their dessert.

Keiko went to the bathroom first because she was so full and she wanted to have a taste of that dessert. She was so happy and delighted to be with Yusuke. She never felt this happiness when he left her, during those three horrible years. But now, she wants to savor every moment that she is with him.

"Honey, are you still there?" Yusuke asked from the kitchen.

"Yes. I'm just reading some magazines." Keiko said as she browsed through the magazines that she bought.

She came through an article which says, "Trust and love". It reminded her of Yusuke so she read it.

Chalk Magazine, p. 79.

In life, there are a lot of stumbles and hardships that all of us must face. Whether we like it or not, these trials will test our faith to ourselves and to God. Some would say that they are atheists and that they don't believe in God. However, even if we belong in different religions and sectors, there's one thing in common in all of us. It's that we learn to trust, have faith, and we learn to love.

We can easily learn to trust and to love. But it is much easier to break someone's trust thus, also breaking the love. A single decision or mischievous act can end it all. Also, love must be maintained in the relationship forever. A lot of couples and marriages ended because they are really don't know the meaning of love. In addition to that, love and trust is not present or no longer present in their relationship.

Nina,,18, thought that Andrew,18, was the guy that he was looking for. Nina longed to have a boyfriend because she wants somebody to care for her. She came from a family where no one really cares for her and had given the affection that she was longing for. She was an only child and her mother has remarried. She didn't have siblings but her mother and her stepfather are nit minding her. Yes, they are giving her a lot of money but money is not the solution of her problems. What she need is affection and understanding

She met Andrew in a party and soon, they hanged out together. They went to parties and events. Sooner, Andrew admitted his feelings to her. The girl gladly accepted him as her boyfriend. After a few days, he urged her to have sex with him. Nina tried to resist but Andrew told that he would leave her if she resist. So Nina had no choice but to give Andrew what he wants. She can't take if the person who only loves her will also leave her.

They kept on doing the act for over 1 month until Nina told Andrew that she was pregnant. First, Andrew said that maybe Nina was seeing another man and that child that she was carrying with her is not his. Andrew also told her to abort the baby but she wouldn't agree. For her, the baby is innocent and it is a blessing.

As days passed by, Nina hadn't seen Andrew anymore and from a friend, she learned that Andrew was sent to San Diego, California. She tried everything to know his whereabouts but she failed. Now, Nina is with baby Jean, and she has learned her lesson. Only lust was present in her relationship and it was never love.

This is just one of the million stories that can be heard from those people who had unsuccessful relationships. You, my dear reader, can change your fate if you learn to trust and love. Love is the acceptance of someone as who he or she is. You accept all of his or her habits and practices and you don't require him or her to be someone else. If he or she has bad habits or vices, you help him or change little by little. You trust that person you love with all your heart. Even if he or she goes far away from you, you still tell him or her that you love him or her no matter what happens. You tell that person that you trust her in whatever decisions he or she makes, and that you are by his or her side. Maybe not always, but when that person really needs you, you'll come rushing to help him or her.

So, check your feelings about the person that you love. Do you love him or her because of her physical appearance? Or is physical appearance is just an addition on what you love about him? If you said yes to these questions, go and tell to that person now what you really feel. Tell him or her how much you love him or her and even if you reached the age of 80, you'll still love him or her, the way you loved him when you were still a young couple. Tell to that person how important he or she is in your life and thank him or her for all the things that his or her love had given to you. Don't forget to thank God, for giving that person to you. You better tell that right now because you might not see him or her anymore so seize the day! Carpe Diem!

name withheld

Author: chocoleitz

"Carpe Diem." Keiko said as she finished reading the article.

"Honey, dessert's ready!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Coming!" Keiko replied.

"Wanna taste my specialty? It really tastes of good and a lot of guys had already tried it. Kuwabara said it was exceptional. Hiei wanted to suck more. Kurama couldn't help but to giggle." Yusuke said as he was looking at Keiko.

Keiko was shocked at what Yusuke was saying. She can't take the fact that Yusuke was making out with his friends, And she, his girlfriend for two years, was not able to do it with him.

"Koenma said that if I could visit him, then we'll do it together. Master Genkai also loved it and said it was the first time that she tasted it. Botan, Yukino and Shizunu, also enjoyed it." Yusuke said as he went to the refrigerator.

Keiko stood up and wants to leave her boyfriend. She never thought that Yusuke was that sex-obsessed.

Yusuke noticed that Keiko is leaving so he asked her, "Honey, where are you going?"

"I'm tired. I need to go home." Keiko said as she rushed to the door.

"Hey, today is my birthday. Besides, your parents told me that you would stay with me while they're away. Remember?" Yusuke said as he leaned closer to her.

Yusuke's scent was invigorating so she followed him as he held her hands and they went back to the dining table.

"Here's my specialty. Ice-popsies!" Yusuke exclaimed as he gave one to Keiko.

Keiko tasted it and Yusuke was right. It was the best ice-popsie that she had ever tasted. He gave her a chocolate-flavored ice–popsie and he said that she could taste other flavors.

"It's really good, sweetheart. I don't wonder if your friends are craving for it." Keiko said as she tasted the strawberry-flavored ice-popsie.

"I told you. So where's my gift?" Yusuke whispered as he went behind Keiko.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'll buy tomorrow. I just---" Keiko was explaining to him when he kissed her passionately.

He carried her to his room and he laid Keiko in his bed. He looked at her and he felt pure bliss.

"With you being here is the greatest present for me." Yusuke said as he kissed her in the ear.

Keiko placed her hands in Yusuke's chest and she tries to remove his shirt. Yusuke responds immediately to her urging need and he threw the shirt to the floor. He continued to give her kisses from her ears to her collarbone. He nibbled at her neck. Keiko wrapped her hands around his neck.

He unzipped her dress and her dress is now pulled down to her waist. He removed her brassiere and sucked at her nipples. Keiko moaned with pleasure. Yusuke went down and kissed her stomach. He pulled her dress and Keiko kicked it, leaving her legs bare for him. She unbuttoned Yusuke's pants and Yusuke removed them, along with his boxers.

She massaged his hardened member and he was kissing her lips. "I love you, Keiko." He whispered in between his kisses. "I love you too." Keiko whispered to him. Yusuke went down and removed her undies. He licked at her bud and Keiko's fingers were pressed against his back. Soon, she felt herself get wet. He positioned himself as he entered her. His thrusts were long and hard. He wanted to take it slowly, because he fears that he might hurt her.

Keiko was following his rhythm and soon she felt her sexual climax. "Yu—su—ke!" she exclaimed. Yusuke loved the way she calls his name. Then, it was his turn and he felt himself explode inside of her.

They were both tired and Keiko rested in his chest.

"What if I get pregnant? Would you leave me?" Keiko said as he placed her hands in his waist.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed and he got a box from the cabinet.

Keiko sat and asked, "What is that box? That's pretty huge you know."

Yusuke placed the box in his bed and asked her to open it. Keiko followed him and inside the box, she found a lot of teddy bears, all sizes and colors. She also saw the teddy bear she gave to Yusuke, which was holding a medium-sized box.

She opened the box and saw their pictures when they became a couple. She felt delighted because Yusuke was keeping their memories. Inside the box, she found a small-sized box. It was a velvet box. She opened it, and she was shocked at what she saw. It was a bug. Just kidding, it was a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Keiko?" Yusuke asked as he looked at her.

"Yusuke, I'd loved to. But what if we are just blinded by lust?" Keiko said.

"We are not. You had trusted me and that is my proof on how much you loved me. I also trusted you in every decision that you make and that makes it." Yusuke said as he held her hands.

"But don't be in a hurry. If you are not ready yet, I can wait until you are." Yusuke said.

Keiko smiled and ordered him to place the box on the floor. She hugged him and told him, "Of course I'm so happy and delighted to be your wife. I love you, and I also trust you."

Yusuke never felt so happy in his entire life and he hugged her back. This is the best birthday that he had, he thought to himself.

"Ready for another one?" he asked to his bride-to-be.

"If you are!" Keiko said as she started to kiss him.

_Chocoleitz: the article is not from a magazine. It's just a short essay that I had made last night. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the story. My next chapter would be about Hiei! You can submit reviews if you want! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
